Jerzy Połomski
Jerzy Połomski, właściwie Jerzy Pająk (ur. 18 września 1933 w Radomiu) – polski piosenkarz śpiewający barytonem repertuar popularny, artysta estradowy i aktor. Artysta wylansował wiele przebojów lat 60. i 70., takich jak m.in. „Cała sala śpiewa z nami”, „Woziwoda”, „Komu piosenkę?”, „Daj”, „Bo z dziewczynami”, „Moja miła, moja cicha, moja śliczna”, „Co mówi wiatr” czy „Nie zapomnisz nigdy”. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Dzieciństwo i wczesną młodość spędził w Radomiu, gdzie ukończył Technikum Budowlane w Zespole Szkół Budowlanych. Po maturze wyjechał na studia do Warszawy. Zdał egzamin wstępny na wymarzoną architekturę, jednak nie został przyjęty (decydujący okazał się brak punktów za pochodzenie – preferowane było robotnicze lub chłopskie – albo przynależność do Związku Młodzieży Polskiej). Później zdał egzaminy i został przyjęty do Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Teatralnej w Warszawie na Wydział Estradowy. Na studiach jego wykładowca Ludwik Sempoliński zaproponował mu zmianę nazwiska na bardziej sceniczne i doradził, by poświęcił się muzyce, nie aktorstwu. Studia ukończył w 1957 z dyplomem aktora dramatu i estrady. Kariera Grał role dramatyczne, m.in. Poetę w Weselu ''Stanisława Wyspiańskiego, króla Jana Kazimierza w ''Mazepie Juliusza Słowackiego, tytułową rolę w sztuce Maksyma Gorkiego''Jegor Bułyczow i inni. Jednak już dyplom, na który składał się skecz Stefanii Grodzieńskiej ''Rękawiczka i role w komediach muzycznych: Porwanie Sabinek wg Franza i Paula Schonthana i Słomkowy kapelusz wg Eugéne’a Labiche’a, zapowiadały jego przyszłą ścieżkę kariery aktorskiej. Po studiach otrzymał propozycję zagrania głównej roli w Achillesie i pannach Artura Marii Swinarskiego w Teatrze Muzycznym w Gdyni pod dyrekcją Danuty Baduszkowej. Roli jednak nie przyjął. Jako aktor zadebiutował w 1957 w warszawskim Teatrze Syrena-Buffo, gdzie zagrał m.in. w składankach satyrycznych Grzechy stare i nowe, Żarty na stół, Nasze jajko i Czym chata bogata. ''W książce ''Druga połowa życia jego profesor i mentor Ludwik Sempoliński napisał, że kierownictwo teatru nie potrafiło należycie docenić talentu Jerzego Połomskiego: „Zniechęcony dwoma nieudanymi sezonami w Buffo, gdzie nie umiano go wykorzystać, obsadzając w banalnych piosenkach jak Lody, lody… i temu podobnych numerach, nie załamał się i nie zaniedbywał, śpiewając i opracowując piosenki w Polskim Radiu”. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać: w 1958 zajął drugie miejsce w plebiscycie Polskiego Radia na najpopularniejszego polskiego piosenkarza. Podobno słuchacze oddali na niego najwięcej głosów, ale dyrektor Władysław Szpilman zdecydował, że nie wypada, by taki młokos wyprzedził sławnego Mieczysława Fogga, i to jemu przypadło zwycięstwo. Jerzy Połomski pierwszy utwór dla radia, Piosenkę dla nieznajomej, skomponowaną przez Jerzego Haralda ze słowami Zbigniewa Kaszkura i Zbigniewa Zaperta, nagrał jeszcze jako student. Już wtedy zyskał popularność, która rosła z każdym rokiem. Jednym z jej przejawów było zwycięstwo w ankiecie Szpilek. Jerzy Połomski dostał 18,4% głosów, więcej niż m.in. Czesław Niemen, Wojciech Młynarski, Marek Grechuta i Mieczysław Fogg. „Połomskiego lubi się niezależnie od wieku, zarobków i wykształcenia” – tak redakcja podsumowała wyniki ankiety. Kariera piosenkarska, obfitująca w wyróżnienia i nagrody, rozwijała się bardzo szybko. W 1961 zdobył drugą nagrodę na I Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki Sopot za piosenkę Woziwoda, a w 1968 nagrodę Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Opola na VI Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu za utwór Jest bałałajka skomponowany przez Henryka Klejnego do słów Tadeusza Urgacza. Rok później został laureatem festiwalu Złoty Orfeusz w Bułgarii, gdzie zdobył nagrodę jury oraz radia i telewizji. W 1970 zajął trzecie miejsce na festiwalu Coupe d’Europe Musicale w Szwajcarii. W 1970 już jako niekwestionowana gwiazda polskiej sceny muzycznej, występował w Teatrze Syrena w rewii Ćwierć za kominem. W obsadzie znalazła się również Irena Santor. W 1973 wystąpił na Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze, gdzie wykonał utwór Wesele. W tym samym roku zajął również trzecie miejsce podczas XI Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu za piosenkę Bo z dziewczynami. Chętnie sięgał też po przedwojenne hity, takie jak To ostatnia niedziela, Kiedy znów zakwitną białe bzy, Każdemu wolno kochać, Młodym być. Teksty piosenek pisali dla niego Wojciech Młynarski, Ireneusz Iredyński, Adam Kreczmar, Agnieszka Osiecka, Jacek Korczakowski, Zbigniew Stawecki. Ma w repertuarze m.in. utwór Upamiętnienie ze słowami wiersza Wisławy Szymborskiej pod tym samym tytułem, Ostatni Ikar ze słowami Jonasza Kofty (tytuł oryginalny Song o szczęściu wiecznym) i Słyszysz, pędzą sanie Siergieja Jesienina. Z powodzeniem śpiewał covery zagranicznych przebojów: Formidable, Kilimandjaro, My dear Clementine, House of the Rising Sun, Róża była czerwona, Ach, co za noc. Nazywano go polskim Sinatrą i Aznavourem, ale sam Jerzy Połomski z dystansem odnosił się do tych porównań. Już jako uznany piosenkarz odnoszący sukcesy doskonalił swój głos u znanej mezzosopranistki Wandy Wermińskiej. Charakterystyczna dla stylu muzycznego wokalisty jest klasyczna emisja głosu i utwory, w których szczególne znaczenie ma linia melodyczna. W recenzjach podkreślano umiejętności estradowe piosenkarza, jego nienaganną dykcję, piękną barwę głosu, elegancję w stroju i zachowaniu, wysoką kulturę interpretacyjną i wykorzystywanie podczas śpiewania całej gamy środków aktorskich. Artysta koncertował zarówno w kraju, jak i poza jego granicami, między innymi w Wielkiej Brytanii, Danii, Czechosłowacji, ZSRR, Jugosławii, Rumunii i na Węgrzech, jak również na Kubie oraz wielokrotnie w ośrodkach polonijnych USA, Kanady i Australii. Trzykrotnie uhonorowany przez mieszkańców Chicago tytułem najpopularniejszego piosenkarza Polonii amerykańskiej w latach 1967–1969. W 1978 w Stanach Zjednoczonych ukazała się książka Świat Jerzego Połomskiego autorstwa polonijnej dziennikarki Róży Nowotarskiej wydana przez A. Poray Book Publishing z siedzibą w Nowym Jorku. Piosenkarz spędził kilka lat w USA, dokąd wyjechał w grudniu 1981 w trasę koncertową. Dostał zieloną kartę, ale gdy tylko zniesiono stan wojenny, oddał ją, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu konsula, i zdecydował się wrócić do kraju. W 1990 podczas Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu otrzymał wyróżnienie za utwór Moja młodość ze słowami Agnieszki Osieckiej i muzyką Seweryna Krajewskiego. Za album pod tym samym tytułem, który sprzedał się w 50.000 egzemplarzy, otrzymał w 1998 Złotą płytę. Wcześniej podobny sukces odniósł m.in. longplay Daj (1970 rok), którego tytułowa piosenka ze słowami Adama Kreczmara i muzyką Jerzego Andrzeja Marka została okrzyknięta przez prasę pierwszym polskim zaśpiewanym erotykiem. Początkowy wers tekstu: „Daj, czegoć nie ubędzie, byś najwięcej dała” autor zaczerpnął z fraszki Jana Kochanowskiego Do dziewki. W 2006 po długiej przerwie, Jerzy Połomski, nagrał nową wersję przeboju Bo z dziewczynami wraz z zespołem Big Cyc, którą wykonali wspólnie na festiwalu TOPtrendy w Sopocie w 2007, a potem ponownie w 2013 podczas koncertu z okazji 25-lecia Big Cyc. W 2007 Jerzy Połomski nagrał swój premierowy singiel Czas nas zmienia z muzyką Marcina Nierubca do słów Jacka Cygana. Dwa lata później nakręcono do niego teledysk w reżyserii Remigiusza Przełożnego. W 2007 piosenkarz był jurorem 44. edycji konkursu Sopot Festival. 20 kwietnia 2009 z rąk prezydent Warszawy Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz otrzymał nagrodę Złotego Fryderyka za całokształt twórczości. 16 czerwca 2013 podczas 50. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu wystąpił na gali jubileuszowej przypominającej największe przeboje minionego półwiecza. Zaprezentował dwie piosenki: Daj oraz Bo z dziewczynami. Prowadzący koncert Joanna Moro i Piotr Polk złożyli wokaliście gratulacje i życzenia z podwójnej okazji: 56 lat pracy artystycznej i nadchodzących 80. urodzin, na co zgromadzona publiczność zareagowała spontanicznym odśpiewaniem Sto lat. 22 września 2013 TVP1 wyemitowała odcinek specjalny programu Jaka to melodia poświęcony całkowicie twórczości Jerzego Połomskiego. Laureatem został Mateusz Rozmiarek z Poznania. W radiu Vox FM przez kilka dni (16, 17, 18, 19, 20 września 2013) jubilat był gościem cyklu audycji Marka Sierockiego. Koncert jubileuszowy odbył się 7 grudnia 2013 w Państwowej Wyższej Szkole Teatralnej w Krakowie z udziałem Haliny Kunickiej, Hanny Banaszak, Jerzego Derfla, Janusza Senta, Piotra Kałużnego, Maxa & Mariana ze Stalowych Magnolii, Grzegorz Margasa (PWST) oraz Dawida Suleja Rudnickiego, w obecności prezydenta miasta Jacka Majchrowskiego. Wokalista występował w duetach: z Ireną Santor nagrał piosenkę Zakochani (CD Irena Santor Duety, 1996 rok), a z młodymi wykonawcami śpiewał swoje przeboje: z Tatianą Okupnik Bo z dziewczynami (finał plebiscytu Viva Najpiękniejsi, 2008 rok), z Anną Wyszkoni Nie zapomnisz nigdy (festiwal w Opolu, 2009 rok), z Damianem Ukeje Bo z dziewczynami (Sylwester z Dwójką, wrocławski rynek, 2012 rok). Bierze udział w akcjach i koncertach charytatywnych, m.in. organizowanych przez fundację Anny Dymnej Mimo Wszystko. W 2013 wraz z innymi artystami nagrał piosenkę promującą czwartą edycję kampanii Pomaganie Jest Trendy poświęconą upowszechnianiu wiedzy o autyzmie Autyzm nie musi być wyrokiem (jego zdjęcie znalazło się w kalendarzu, którego wydanie było elementem tej kampanii społecznej). Jerzy Połomski występuje również podczas krakowskich koncertów Granie na szczekanie, z których dochód jest przeznaczony na pomoc bezdomnym zwierzętom. Życie prywatne Od ponad sześćdziesięciu lat mieszka w Warszawie, obecnie w jednej z kamienic na stołecznym Mokotowie. Nagrody i odznaczenia *1974 – w związku z jubileuszem Polski Ludowej odznaczony Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi *1993 – Złoty Mikrofon Polsko-Amerykańskiej Agencji Artystycznej w Nowym Jorku *2000 – Krzyż Oficerski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski *2003 – Nagroda Artystyczna Polskiej Estrady „Prometeusz” – za najwyższe osiągnięcia artystyczne i twórcze *2005 – nagroda specjalna Ministra Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego oraz honorowe wyróżnienie Złoty Liść Retro za wieloletnie propagowanie dorobku artystycznego dwudziestolecia międzywojennego *2008 – Srebrny Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” *2008 – Przyjaciel Zaczarowanego Ptaszka – tytuł i statuetka przyznawane przez Fundację Anny Dymnej Mimo Wszystko organizującej Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej dla osób niepełnosprawnych utalentowanych wokalnie *dyplom „Piękniejsza Polska” – za tworzenie piękna, którym możemy szczycić się przed światem *2009 – Złoty Fryderyk za całokształt twórczości *2012 – odznaka Honoris Gratia przyznawana za zasługi dla Miasta Krakowa przez prezydenta miasta, którą otrzymał z rąk Jacka Majchrowskiego 24 października podczas uroczystego koncertu z okazji jubileuszu 55 lat pracy artystycznej *2014 – tytuł Osobowość Roku za całokształt dokonań *2014 – Medal Bene Merenti – Civitas Radomiensis (Dobrze Zasłużonemu – Społeczeństwo Radomia) *2016 Złoty Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” *2017 Pierścień Patrioty Dyskografia Zobacz też *Marcin Przybylski *Krzysztof Kwiatkowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji